Bound To You
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: Kurt is kidnapped, and brought to a resort where his body will be exploited for the enjoyment of rich women. But one woman will save his body and his soul. But he makes a mark of his own on her damaged soul. KurtXOC. Rate M for Lemon and Bondage.
1. Chapter 1

The room he would wake up in was dark and damp with a thick and eerie silence that coated the charcoal gray colored brick. The cell was bare, with only a heavy locked door and the chains that held him in place. The detail was not as exact through the television, but she had been in the initiation room enough to know every nick and crack in the walls. Andrea Laura Russo crossed her arms over her chest, taking a deep breath as her mind began to wander. As the daughter of business tycoon, Augustus Russo, it was her job to welcome the new workers and train them in the elegant arts of the rich and famous so they could be 'auctioned off' nightly for the enjoyment of wealthy women that wanted something exotic and wanted it discreetly. True, in her opinion they were nothing but side pimps, but that wasn't her choice to make or her right to voice out against it. It was the family business. The Russo's were a wealthy family that stretched back hundreds of years. They were business people, even nobility in the Italian community. Now, in the 21st century, they owned a small but beautiful Mediterranean island that was tucked away from the crazy world. They were part of Tunisia, a little country tucked against Algeria and that bordered the Mediterranean. The island sat about 800 miles off the coast. The politicians were in her father's pocket, welcoming the extra tax revenue without asking any questions about the resort itself. That was the life she led without question. She could have anything she wanted, and already had everything she needed. But that didn't make her spoiled, even if most around her would assume she would be that way. No. Andrea had a level head on her shoulders, and a high intelligence that allowed her flourish among that atmosphere. She was rich, held a high education, great friends that enjoyed her for her own personality and she was beautiful.

Andrea stood at a petite five foot five inches without heels, with warm honey brunette hair and gray eyes that seemed like they could bore into anyone's soul. She had a heart shaped face, with soft cheeks bones that were naturally pinched pink and that same warm color traveled down her body to give her a healthy glow even if she wasn't tan. As of the moment, she was dressed to impress as business would call for. She wore long brown slacks that hugged her hips and flares out towards her ankles with a silk golden top that had a pull back tying sinch beneath her supple bust line. Walking towards the television, she brought the mutant's folder to her chest as she watched the new addition coming further out of the anesthesia they used to detain him.

The blue mutant's head rose, and he let out a long groan as he shook his head. The chains around his wrist, ankles and tail shook violently as he tried to pull himself free. It was obvious that the chemicals were still in his system at how clumsily he was jerking his limbs around. The man was shirtless, revealing his strong well toned chest and the wooden rosary beads that hung around his neck and bounced against his chest with each struggle he made. The only other thing that adorned him was slightly torn old brown nursing scrubs. They were loose, allowing room for the skin to breath in the damp conditions he was in.

"Looks like you found a fighter." a baritone voice behind her grumbled. Andrea turned her head from the mutant struggling on the screen to her father sitting at his desk. Augustus Russo was an older man, with graying hair that was slicked back from his paled and starting to wrinkled face. His expression always stoic, but there was a glisten in his lighter colored eyes every time he was speaking to his daughter. She was his only child, and his life after her mother died. That was the only thing in life that made him genuinely smile, her. Wearing a black suit with a red shirt beneath, he folded his fingers together and leaned back in his chair while gazing at her. She smiled lightly before opening the folder and speaking with a voice like a bell chime,

"Kurt Wagner, 25 years old. Called the Nightcrawler by the Munich Circus, his mutant powers exceeds his physical appearance and stretch to teleportation. A chip has been put in place to negate that particular part of his mutation." She said, pacing around her father's desk to stand behind him. He remained silent, just listening as his daughter continued. "He is German, and judging by the rosary beads he is a religious man. Multiple scars from childhood and adulthood abuse and accidents create a more rugged appeal for him. And according to our sources, the news of his arrival has sparked a lot of interest in our clients." Her father nodded in approval, holding his hand out behind him. Andrea handed her father the folder, folding her own hands behind her back as she awaited for him. The older man nodded, reading through the folder once more to verify the information his daughter just told him.

"You did well my daughter, as always." The woman smirked and walked forward to place her hand on his shoulder. He leaned back, his shoulders sagging lightly. Worry filled her eyes. Her father had not been of the best of health lately, always seeming a bit slower to react and getting tired a lot easier as well. He had a heart attack six months ago, and since then she was worried every time more of the color left his face. The tycoon never spoke about it with his daughter, he didn't want to worry her any further. But she wasn't a fool.

"Papa, are you alright?" She asked.

He turned slightly to look at her over his shoulder, reaching up and patting her hand with affection. "I am fine my dear." he said, nodding to her. "You know these old bones aren't what they use to be." She chuckled lightly. He was horrible at hiding things from her. But she wasn't going to push it.

"HEY!" The German's yells came muffled from the television. Andrea's head perked upwards, looking as he was struggling against the chains. He was awake now. She couldn't help but smirk as he was screaming at them in a mixture of German vulgarities and english, "Let ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" he repeated, jerking on his restraints. Andrea chuckled and watched the yelling German as he continued his shouts released from his prison.

"Sounds like he is awake." Augustus said, turning to glance over his shoulder at his beloved only child. 'You know what to do my dear." Andrea nodded, leaning down and kissing her father's cheek.

"OF course Father. I will take care of it." She assured him. Picking up the folder, she smirked as she glanced at the monitor at one more time. With her heels clicking against the hard marble floor, she had a natural sway and bounce in her step as she walked by many of the paid servants. They all paused their duties, bowing their heads in immense respect for one of their employers as she walked by. Andrea isn't just an employer. She was their advocate to her father, and that brought great care and respect for the young woman. Andrea approached a door, seeing a tall man waiting for her. He was maybe six foot, with a narrow frame and sharp facial features. His pitch black hair and piercing hazel eyes almost reminded her of Professor Snape. He was almost as serious as the fictional potions master. "Good evening Nathaniel. I see that you made out new guest comfortable." Nathaniel, supervisor of the slave quarters, nodded and opened the door for her. The man held a smirk on his face as he said,

"Like a bug in a rug." Andy couldn't even help but chuckle as they started down the long corridors to the initial holding cell. It wasn't all bad. Each slave had a room once initiated, and each room was well furnished and each slave given good meals and a comfy lifestyle. All twenty five of them were loyal to her and her father. And now, they were going to make the group number twenty-six as she approached the heavy set locked door.


	2. Chapter 2

The chains stopped their rattling as the mutant froze and went rigid. Andrea looked at him, smirking as the new addition basically glared holes into her head. Nathaniel stepped inside with her, the heavy door coming to a dull thus behind them both. He stood there beside it, arms crossed and a stance much like a bouncer. Andrea looked over him, finally getting a good look at the Nightcrawler. He might have been five inches taller than her, with a slightly shaggy hair cut so his bangs were falling into his eyes. He was strong; she could see the muscles fixings in his shoulders, arms, down his back and across his chest and abdomen. Andrea slowly circled him, ignoring his glares as her eyes absorbed the man in front of her. He was defiantly not bad looking. He had a chiseled but soft pleasing face to look at with soul clenching eyes. It didn't even matter that his skin was dyed a dark blue. It brought something exotic and sexy to him as he stood there with his arms raised in the chains to show off his physical assists. Ignoring the light shiver that ran down her spine, she returned back to face him. His pointed ears almost disappeared as they were pushed back as he then growled at her, "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" The man's accent tugged his 'W's to sound like 'V's as he questioned her. He showed his fang-like teeth in the attempt to look intimidating. Andrea slowly raised her eyebrow as she smirked at him. To her, this part was always amusing. Everyone reacted differently when they come into the initiation room and finally wake up. Some would try and come out swinging, cursing at her and telling her to go to hell. So to her, this part was extremely amusing.

"You are in your new home Mr. Wagner." She stated, offering him a half smile. "And I am your new employer. You are to call me Miss Russo or mame." She has a strong demand in her voice, her chin held high as a defiant smirk spread across her face. Kurt scoffed, his brow furrowing together as he glared at her.

"And what if I chose not to call you that?" he questioned. Andrea didn't twitch, nor did she react. All she did was smirk evilly and take a step forward to stare him down. Her posture was tall, almost intimidating as she blinked once.

"Then I can arrange to have your gonads slowly roasted over a spit fire." She said almost like it meant nothing to her to even do it. Kurt's golden eyes widened as the blue in his face seemed to pale. That was something no man wanted to hear, religious or not. He didn't say a word, but his shoulders fell from their tense position in defeat. He wasn't going to fight back. That is exactly what she wanted. Smirking in victory, she raised her hand and motioned Nathaniel forward. He unraveled a tape measure in his hand, coming and stretching his arms out. Andrea paced back and forth as Nathaniel obtained his measurements. "You are here because you have been chosen out of millions to be brought here as entertainment to the rich and beautiful of this world." She began, folding her hands behind her back. "You will provide conversation, companionship and nightly entertainment to the highest bidder to your pretty blue ass. When not on the bidding market, you will serve the guests here at the resort as a pool boy, butler, or whatever I see fit." She said, coming to a stop in front of him. The mutant was shifting uncomfortably in the chains as Nathaniel continued to measure in some of the most uncomfortable places.

"What ..what do you mean entertainment?" he stuttered. Andrea chuckled and watched him a moment. His muscles flexed with each movement, and his jaw clenching tightly. IT certainly was attractive. Andrea shook her head a moment, throwing the thought from her mind as she answered him.

"Entertainment Mr Wagner, as in you will be using your physical appeal to satisfy the needs of our clients." She explained. His face filled with shock and horror as he lifted his head to look at her. Kurt rapidly shook his head, quickly speaking in German as he objected. Quickly, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. With barely a whisper, he began to pray. Andrea watched him, eyebrow raised as her hard exterior seemed to melt. Her father was never a very religious person, so all of that was confusing to her. Sure, when she was young her mother would tell her bedtime bible stories. But that was a lifetime ago. Andy chewed on her lower lip, at least letting him finish. "You aren't to do any of that religious shot around the clients." Her expression returned to the stoic business woman she was raised to be. Kurt was shaking lightly, clearly frightened.

"You make me into a woman's toy?" He Exclaimed. Andrea nodded, giving him a smirk.

"You mean a whore? Yea basically. Women around here will pay big money to get a hold of someone as exotic as you are, virgin or not." She said. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the man was a virgin. He looked like if he heard the word sex he would faint. Andrea smirked and walked forward. Her hand quickly lashed out, snatching his chin and made him look up at her. Their eyes met, and she could feel his jaw tighten under her fingertips. "You will behave and do as you are told. Life here can be very pleasant for you as long as you know your place." She released him, stepping back as her eyes never left. He was glaring venomously daggers at her. But she could see right past him, and into the inner face and horror that the mutant contained. Nathaniel waited for her, his hand wrapped around the door handle. Andrea turned on her heel, her steps quick as she approached the door. The rattle of his chains and his rumbling voice is what stopped her at the door.

"And what if I refuse to behave?" he asked, pushing to see how far her limits would go. She was patient woman, having broken rose than him. Turning to look over her shoulder, she grinned and answered with a curt voice.

"You are still fucked, no matter what." There was no pun indented, but as she walked out, she found herself laughing. "I caught that," she chuckled. Nathaniel closed the door with a heavy thud, just smiling into the simple amusement that his mistress obtained. They walked down the hall, a thick silence between them. Andrea's mind was still in the roomed, locked in with the blue man. One would think that she wouldn't be attracted to him. She was around handsome men all the time, but still his strong jaw and broad shoulders sent little tingles down her spine. She quickly shook it off, inhaling as she y emerged to the main resort. Relationships with slaves were prohibited. She needed not to over think it. Walking to her own office, which was connected to her massive bedroom, Andrea flanked behind her and said, "Nathaniel, get Rebecca to bring me a hot chocolate and a sandwich please." He bowed and broke off the path to obey. Andrea sat down when she reached her office, breathing deeply as work was spread in front of her. "So much to do' she thought. And when Rebecca brought her drink, Andrea began her long evening of work.


	3. Chapter 3

After a meeting with her father the next morning over breakfast, the two Russo's had decided that their new additions grand appearance was going to be at the next ball that the resort was throwing. The Sun Dance all at the Russo Resort was an annual ball that ushered in the summer season for vacations. There were bright and fun colors that would decorate the main banquet hall, music and food along with the presentation of their men. It was nights like that one where they made the most money. The ladies drink, find one of them overly fascinating in their intoxicated state and paid thousands to take them back to their rooms for the evening. And lucky for Andrea, this year it would all be planned by her. It was only a matter of time really. Her father had been putting more and more responsibility in her hands as preparation for her taking over the family business. And that's what completely soaked up her time from the next two weeks. It was hard to bring anything else into her busy schedule. There was menu listing, and ordering the food that was needed, decorations, floral arrangements, music (both a DJ and live band) among making sure the men in her custody all knew their part and fit well into their elegant tuxedos. She made dame sure that her men would be top notch. But during the course of these two weeks, the only bit she heard of the sturdy blue mutant was when Nathaniel would bring her reports and once when she went to visit him. It had been a week, and Andrea found a tiny window of time as she walked down the long corridors. He had been moved from the initiation room to his own private room. The mutant had learned early on that he couldn't teleport, and that is when he calmed down so much it was like he was in a coma. He wouldn't speak, just nodded as Nathaniel would take him through his daily routine.

When she arrived to check on him, she was exhausted. Having been up for almost twenty-four hours planning all of this, Andrea was almost dead on her feet with more to do. Coming to his door, she used her keys to unlock the door and eased it open. Kurt was kneeling by his bed, his fingers locked together and the wooden rosary was hanging from his hand. He was given a new wardrobe, and with him kneeling there in black lounge pants and a white wife beater. His hair was disheveled and his eyes closed during his prayer. Andrea leaned against the door, watching as she waited for the blue man to finish. With the tip of his tail twitching occasionally, he started to mumble in English with a bit of German tossed in. "And the mame, Miss Russo," he whispered. Catching her name being whispered, she listened harder as he said, "The fraulein has a cold face, but you see her as I do. She has a heart of gold, a beautiful soul hidden behind the sarcasm." Andrea's face paled and her heart skipped a beat. "Open her eyes." He whispered. The woman had heard enough. She quickly shut the door and pressed her back against it. He was praying for her. What was his angle? Seriously, a normal person would be damning her to hell, but not him. He said she had a beautiful soul. Andrea shook slightly, locking the door before walking back to the main levels.

She didn't understand. But going to bed that night, she took a shot of Jack from her private stash so it could help her sleep easier. But even then she couldn't escape the mental image of the Nightcrawler. It wasn't just once scene that spread through her dream. It was many flashing images. Blue muscles pressed against supple white curves; then it would flicker to his smile and him whispering to her how beautiful she was. His voice was succulent, and the flash leaning in to kiss her was what would wake her up. Andrea would bolt up in bed, her breathing extremely heavy as she wanted. Her forehead was damp with sweat and her sheets were wrapped around her in a tangled tightened mess. Her heart quit racing as she sighed and sliped out of the bed. Her whole body was hot and sweaty; the cold outside the window swept in as she pushed back the royal purple window curtains and opened the window. No man has ever brought her to this state of mild discomfort. It was odd. He was her property, a dispensable boy toy for those who were willing to pay. There was no reason she needed to feel this way. Not to mention it was extremely unprofessional. Sighing, she grabbed her key and left her suite to wander about the resort. It was three in the morning, and all the guest and servants were in bed. All fountains were off, and quiet spread across the whole island. Andrea's bare feet padded on the marble flood, and the woman adorned in shorts and a tank top found her walking in the slave corridors. Slightly in a daze, she jumped and clapped her hand over her mouth as someone said her name. "Miss Andrea?" Turning, she saw Nathaniel standing there with a flashlight and raised eyebrow. He stood slightly amused, bare chest and in long flannel shorts. "What are you doing?" Andrea chewed her lower lip, looking over her shoulder and then to him.

"I wasn't that subtle huh? She chuckled. Nathaniel shook his head.

"No. You weren't." Coming forward, he placed a hand around Andrea's shoulder and started to lead her back towards his suite. "Come on. Let me make you something to drink." She accepted his invitation, and the two walked side by side to his room. As the head supervisor of male entertainment, he had his own suite complete with bedroom, kitchen and small living room area. He lived alone, except the occasional servant girl he brought down to satisfy his male needs. Andrea sat down, watching her stoic friend put on a pot of tea. Turning, he leaned against the counter top and looked at her. 'Alright. What the hell is going on? You never come down here this late at night." Andrea chuckled and folded her legs beneath her.

"You will think I am insane." She paused and brushed her hair back. "I came down to see Mr. Wanger." Nathaniel's brow furrowed together a moment as he processed what she just said.

"Wagner? The blue one right?" She nodded, looking up at him as she felt the flush of embarrassment flood through her. Nathaniel nodded and there was a thick silence that was broken by the kettle screaming at them. Pouring the tea, he handed her a mug and then took his and sat across from her. "That's not like you to come down and take a large interest in just one of the men." Andrea knew he was right. She normally checked in once a week on them all and let Nathaniel handle the rest. It was considerably odd for her to take such an interest.

"Yea, well there is something about him. I don't know Nate." She said, cradling the warm mug in her hands. "He was in my dreams, I can't get the man out of my head no matter how much I work or how many shots I take." Andrea shivered and looked form the table and to Nathaniel. He had an understanding look on his face as she continued. "I don't know what is up with me. No one has ever affected me like this before." Nathaniel only nodded, taking a sip of his tea. Her old friend, and former worker, did smile and said,

"Last time you became fascinated with a worker, you got him a promotion to supervisor." He teased lightly. "Should I worry?" Andrea shook her head and laughed. Nathaniel was one of the first workers that came through there. He was well behaved, and soon a younger Andrea and he became close. So, when the time came to find an impending supervisor for the workers, Andrea used her position to get him the job. So far, he had proven himself over and over; as a friend and a supervisor.

"No. Not at all Nate. It's just," she paused a moment. 'I can't get him out of my head, my dreams, anywhere." She admitted. "I mean, what normal man would pray for the reveling of one's beautiful soul when they capture you and tell you, 'hey, you are a sex slave'." Nathaniel chuckled at the sarcasm in her voice. Andrea groaned, sipping the tea and sighing. "This is not funny! I don't why I am feeling this way." Nathaniel leaned forward, settling his elbows on the table.

"Andrea. I know you very well and you are a sensible woman." He said, catching her eyes in his own. "And for as long as I have known you, you never let something like this bother you. And if it does, it is never for long." He smiled and sipped some tea before saying, "You are probably just fascinated with his rare mutation. Don't worry to much into it. I am sure it will pass overtime." Andrea nodded, her spirits lifting with his words He was right. No doubt about it.

"Thanks" She whispered. Finishing her tea, they stood and embraced for a moment. "What would I do without you." She chuckled. AS Nathaniel walked her to his door, he rubbed her back and said,

"Get some sleep. Things will be better soon." With a nod, Andrea turned and slipped out of Nathaniel's quarters and towards her own.


	4. Chapter 4

The day before the ball come like a hail storm to Andrea. The whole planning and preparations process was a blur as the young woman finished signing off a delivery form that the florist, who made a special boat ride over to deliver them from the mainland. Dressed down in a long brown tiered skirt that swished around her ankles and matched the deep blue tank top that lightly sat on her bronze upper torso, Andrews turned her head as she heard the side door opened. Nathaniel emerged from the door with a line of six men followed him. These were the newest of the workers, those who haven't been a part of the larger formal ball scene. So the next three hours were set aside to coach them in the fine arts of dance and how to be a public service to the ladies that would attend. They came out one by one, all in a line of handsome, thick robust bodies that move to stand in front of her. She crossed her arms, her eyes traveling down the line until she looked him right in the eye. He was cleaned up like the other, dressed in the same white button up and pressed khaki pants. His hair was slicked back, his eyes cast down towards the floor. He refused to look up at her after their eyes met once, but he quickly locked them on the floor as she stepped forward. The refusal of eye contact confused her, because she couldn't tell if it was from shame or from anger towards her. But the fact that his jaw was locked tight kind of gave her an idea. Her eyes softened, looking at him as he stood there. Nathaniel coughed, bringing Andrea from her moment in the clouds and back to the solid ground of reality. "Good afternoon gentlemen." She chimed.

They all chanted in unison. "Good afternoon mam." Kurt never said anything, just shifted his weight back and forth between his feet. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she then looked at the man beside him, a mutant who stood at five foot ten inches with jade green eyes and jet black hair. He looked Asian in decent, but held an American accent when he spoke softly and nudged the new blue mutant. Kurt lifted his head, eyes narrowing slightly and they met Andrea's. She waited, back stiff as a board as she remained dominating in stature. It was almost like a battle of will against the two. Kurt was attempting to reassert his rebellious nature. Andrews seemed unmoved as she stared him down. Kurt's growl was barely heard, and his accent extremely thick as he said,

"Good afternoon Madam Russo." he choked out. Andrea smiled in victory as she turned around and started to walk back to her position in the middle of all them. She reached out and waved to a servant, who was coming over to bring her a silver pair of high heeled stilettos. Andrea nodded lightly to the girl, who in return smiled at her employer before turning and going over to continue rearranging the food cards on the buffet line.

"Tomorrow, Gentlemen, is our annual Sun Dance." she said, picking up her voice so everyone down the line could hear her. The name of the dance rolled along her tongue a little bit. It was such an odd name, but hell she didn't pick it. That was all her father's choice, and there was almost nothing that could change that old man's mind. She looked along the line and smirked. They were all standing with straight backs, their hands folded behind their backs. The more experienced had their attention on her and were more attentive than the newer workers, who at that moment were either staring around the decorated ballroom or down at their feet. She lifted her skirt high enough to start and slide her heels on her slender feet. "As workers here, it is your job to entertain our guest not only in serving refreshment and intelligent conversation, but delight them in the art of dance as well." She paused a moment, looking at them. Her body position chanted, the heels raising her sensual appeal as her body more easily formed that 'S' shape. "I understand some of you don't know how to dance, but we are going to remedy that." Snapping her fingers, the man at the D.J booth looked at her before he gave her a thumbs up. Sweet music started, and Nathaniel left his station behind the line of gentlemen and came to her. Andrea couldn't help but smile at her old friend as she stretched her hand out to allow him to take it. Nathaniel was always a graceful dancer, and took Andrea into the waltz stance. His form was impeccable and he held her with a soft but strong hold as their feet glided them in harmonious steps. "Getting a little rusty Nathaniel?" She teased her old friend. Nathaniel just grinned and led her in time with the music.

"And you still have two left feet." He retorted softly, as Andy hid her laughter. Silence then settled between the duo as he led her into that finishing stance and the song ended. Stepping back, Nathaniel bowed and kissed the back of her hand tenderly. "Mam." he said, giving her a cocky grin. Andy retracted her hand, trying not to smile as he went back to his place. Such a giant flirt, but Nathaniel would always be her closest friend around the resort. Taking a deep breath, Andy turned to address the group of men in front of her.

"That, gentlemen, is a simple waltz, without Nathaniel's usual charm." She said. Some of the older workers laughed at her joke, all knowing to well how their supervisor was. Her eyes turned, catching Kurt's golden eyes and was actually surprised. His back was straight, shoulders back and when he looked at Nathaniel his eyes narrowed and eyes seemed to press back slightly against his hair. She couldn't read his features, which seemed like a mixture of rage and jealousy. But if that was true, she had no idea why he would feel like that. His head turned, catching her watching him. Seeing that look, the corner of his mouth was twitching in a smirk. It actually made a little shiver run down her spine. Andy gulped and then found her voice, "Today we are going to practice that simple dance. So, when you are requested to dance, you will accept. To be able to not make fools of the Russo name, you will all practice this dance until you begin to do it in your sleep tonight." She walked over to the far end of the line, away from Kurt. The young man was maybe twenty-one, nervous as she walked to the center of the dance floor with him. He was shaking, but after an hour he was a lot more comfortable with the movements. That is how everything worked for the next few hours. Some had to completely learn the dance while other just had a quick fifteen minute refresher course. Then she came to Kurt. Their eyes met as she came to stand in front of him. Suddenly her heart picked up its pace a little bit as she then said, "Mr. Wagner." He actually flashed a little smirk, which sent an unknown shiver down her spine once more. Kurt reached out; taking her out stretched hand with his three fingered one as they walked towards the dance floor. He was a bit taller than she, and it was now more obvious as they stood there. He watched her, curious as she took his hand and placed it on the subtle curve of her waist. He had large hands; she did love that about a man. "You hold the lady by her waist, so you can take the lead in the dance." She whispered softly to him. He nodded, seeming to listen as he brought her close. Thank god that he hid her from the others, because her lips parted and she couldn't withhold her gasp. Her eyes flickered upward, meeting his... son of a ... he had that look on his face that consisted of a smirk and a knowing look in his golden eyes. Her heart was hitting her ribs at a rather alarming rate as her cheeks felt flush. "Right.." She said, pushing down those emotions so deep that it would take a crane to get them out. "Now you lead, simple four steps." Before she even finished the sentence, he had started to move. His fingers clutching at her waist as he led her around the dance floor in the waltz. 'Exactly." she said, slightly shocked as he seemed to know what he was doing.

"I have already learned to dance," he paused and somehow managed to say, "Mam." She smirked with pride at her power and to hide what she was truly feeling inside. It was butterflies that had taken over her stomach, fluttering about as Andy danced with him. He did have a strong body, standing broadly against her slender frame with his hands tight against her. Kurt's eyes bore into her own, mixing his golden hues with her own exotic irises. She guessed that it was his attempt to read her, to understand her. But that was something no one has ever been able to do, no one except her friend Thomas. The music wasn't even in her mind anymore. The tune had just slipped over her mind; that was until it had ended and she noticed that they were getting odd looks from the others to dance with no music.

She narrowed her eyes slightly from the embarrassment of being caught like that. "Now you step back and bow." She whispered sharply. He nodded, obeying her as he brought the back of her hand to his lips. With a light kiss, he sent shocks of electric sparks spreading up her arm and then straight down to her gut. She swore that her heart stopped as her whole body went rigid down to her toes. Biting her lower lip, she fought away her body's response as she nodded her head back. Then clapping could be heard. It was rhythmic, loud and echoed around the marble columns as it was meant to catch her attention. Blinking, she turned to find its source; who was laughing heartily. It was a man about her age; with shortly cut dark brown hair and blue eyes. He stood at a broad six foot, with a slender physique dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt that was open at the hollow of his throat and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Recognizing him, Andrea laughed and moved from Kurt towards her childhood friend. 'Thomas! What are you doing here? I thought you were on family business in Madrid!" The two embraced, laughter shared between them both.

"And actually miss the Sun Dance? You are insane." he teased. Andrea laughed, turning and looking at Nathaniel. Kurt was watching them, that mixture of jealousy and rage that continued to confuse her. That look on his face, made her flush with embarrassment. She couldn't pinpoint it, but the thought slipped away as Thomas' arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Nathaniel, please escort the gentlemen back to their rooms and make sure they are well fed and get a good night sleep." She said, smiling. Her mood, since Thomas' arrival, had instantly elevated. He and she were such strong childhood friends, knowing each other since they were six. From the sandbox, to college and beyond, the duo was almost inseparable. She told him everything, and she was his sanity when all else failed. "Now tell me, how is that lovely Irish lass of yours?" Thomas had been talking to an Irish heiress since last summer, where they met at the resort. She was beautiful, a classy Irish redhead with a bit of an attitude when things didn't really go her way. But there were worse out there than her, so Andrea didn't fully mind Thomas going google eyed at her. Her friend laughed as the two walked from the ballroom and down towards the garden.

"She is fine, Meredith is back at her home. She is learning about the family business in Dublin. She is learning about the brewery management this time, not the real estate and husbandry business. " Andy nodded, arm looped around him as they fell in step with one another, "What about you darling? Any new beau's I need to scare?" he asked. Her laughter ran across the garden.

"No. I have been too busy for romance." she admitted. He nodded slowly, his brown pulling into a crease. She noticed that look. It was his silent 'I don't believe you' look. He was always so good at being able to tell that she was withholding information. Andy guessed it was the training of his lawyer mother that honed his internal lie detector skills. 'That...and I am too worried about Papa to think about having a love life. I don't want to have split attention with Papa's health the way it is right now."

"Your father is sick?" he asked.

She slowly nodded, "Yes. He is. He won't admit it, he is too stubborn for that." She said, smiling slightly at him as they walked side by side. "But he is, I can see a little more be worn from him every single day." She whispered. Thomas nodded, shaking his head as he hugged her tighter. She was half expecting a light scolding about needing love connections and such. But instead he glanced down at her and said,

"Such a devoted daughter. So I assume you don't have a date for tomorrow." he let his voice trail, that goofy grin on his face. She laughed and walked beside him, arms around each other's waist as the terrible twosome buried themselves deeper into gardens.

"I do now."


	5. Chapter 5

With the sun beginning to sink into the horizon, Andrea hurriedly looked over her shoulder at her reflection in the tall mirror that sat in the corner of her adorned suite like room. with a ball named the 'Sun Dance', it was only appropriate that she wear a deep red dress that was accented with gossamer orange silk that showed along the bottom hem and along the long slit that ran up the back of the dress. It was almost like a train of fire, flowing behind her with each step she took. Andy reached up, tucking a loose curl back into the curling bundled mass she called hair which was all clipped into a bun by a silver sun shaped clip. Every hair was in place, not that Andrea cared too much, but being perfect was kind of a requirement in the society she lived in. As daughter of Augustus Russo, she was constantly being judged by everyone for how she looked; how she acted; who she spoke to. Sometimes it was a nightmare, but her father was always there to bail her out of sticky situations. Adjusting the thing straps that graced along her creamy caramel shoulders, she then brushed her hands over the front of the dress to straighten out the wrinkles. On her ears were silver studs that matched the silver chain that hung along her neck. At the end of the chain was a little diamond heart pended. Satisfied that her look was finished, she turned and walked to grab the silk orange shawl that was to be wrapped around her shoulders. A knock echoed off the door, caught her attention. 'Come in!" she called. Wrapping the shawl around her shoulders, she smiled as Thomas came through her little sitting room to her bedroom.

"You look amazing." He said, offering a white rose to her. She laughed, spinning playfully for him before taking the rose.

"Oh why thank you good dir." She teased laying the rose down on her vanity. It matched perfectly along the marble top. Snatching her small clutch, Andy reached out and took his outstretched arm. Her best friend, and now her escort, smiled at her as he pulled her closer to him. 'ready for the sharks?" she laughed. The duo walked from her room, down the halls and to the gran ballroom. With the lights dimmed, the ballroom came alive with strobe lights of warm summer colors, decorations that she nearly killed herself to perfect and now with music that flittered from the speakers in harmonious waves. People had already arrived, wanting to get into the mingling crowd before dancing started. Her eyes swept over the crowd, catching a few faces she had to go and speak with. Madame Louisa D'Lovine, a French widowed millionaire whose husband found his money in the dangerous diamond business. She was really sweet, but what some women called 'new money.' Madame was a little extravagant in her spending, and style. Always welcoming, Madame's arms were outstretched when Andrea and Thomas came to her.

"Ah! Andrea, Bonjour! How are you dear?" she smiled. Andrea embraced her, and the two shared a quick share on each cheek that was customary for the French. Andy smiled, opening her mouth to speak but the elder woman cut her off. Her grin was large as she wrapped her arm around the young Russo's shoulder and turned her towards the south wall. There, in both women's line of vision, was the gentlemen all lined up for the guests viewing pleasure. Andrea inhaled, her eyes landing on the newest and bluest addition. It was like, for a moment, she couldn't exhale. The tuxedo framed every muscle and inch of his broad shoulders. The black jacket and white shirt only made his fur pop in color and his handsome features. He stood with his shoulders held back, chin high and his lips pursed into a tight line. His tail occasionally twitched with irritation at all those walked down the line admiring the men that stood at attention. Then their eyes met, blue clashing with honey as the world around them seemed to go into slow motion. Kurt would blink, and then the corners of his lips curled into a smile. Andrea's heart fluttered and she didn't bother to stop it. His smile was a bit knee weakening. Kurt must have noticed, because his eyes shifted from her to the woman in front of him. His mouth moved, and he talked to them with a flirty sophisticated grin. Andrea's brows furrowed together as she watched the women laugh. She didn't even notice Madame D'Lovine until she spoke again. 'I must say your selection this new summer season is superb; especially the mutant." A little green monster popped into the back of her mind. All these women were so fond of him, giving him that intentional look of lust for someone so exotic. And Andrea couldn't place the thought, but seeing that bugged the hell out of her. She forced on a smile, turning to her and saying,

"This is his first public event. Please feel free to engage him in dance. He does a spectacular waltz." She took Thomas' arm, bowing her head to the French woman as they moved away. Thomas' free hand patted Andrea's while she glanced over towards the line of men. It was reassuring as Andrea moved her attention to where they were walking. But the twinge still sat with her as they moved to wear her feather stood with his old golfing buddy, Ceasero Markus. They were in deep discussion when the two appeared before the older adults. Andrea picked up part of it involving buying a condo on the island from her father but all ceased when Andrea showed up.

"Andrea!" Her father's laughter boomed in her ears as he turned from Mr. Markus to her. She smiled as he took her hand and spun her around once. "You are so radiant this evening darling." She smiled at him, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "And you did a marvelous job." That praise was everything she could ever ask for. To have her father tell her that she did well was him saying that her steps to taking over the family business. Andrea grinned, accepting his hug before looking to Thomas. He was giving her thumbs up, with a goofy grin. Augustus turned, motioning to the D.J. The man, in return, handed him a microphone after it was turned on. The billionaire tapped it twice. 'Everyone:" His voice, showing more rasping sounds of aging the louder he attempted to talk. "Welcome friends to the summer annual Sun Dance!" After those words were spoken, the large crowd applauded. Andrea did as well, looking out over the crowd at new and familiar faces. Her eyes did drift over to the entertainment lone. Nathaniel was applauding with a waitress he was friends with at his side mimicking his actions. She did recognize the girl as one that would leave his apartments early in the morning when she would do her first rounds. Andrea smiled and turned her attention back to her father. He waited for the applause to calm before speaking again. 'And all of this is possible because of my beloved daughter, Andrea!" She smiled, nodding to everyone as she then looked at him with such an expression of warmth and devotion of a daughter. "Now I invite Andrea and out friend Thomas Reed to start the first dance." It was an honor for them both as Thomas led her to the dance floor. Her skirts swished around her ankles with each step. Lights dimmed, and a warm orange tinted post light landed on them both. His hand tucked against her waist, her palm on his shoulder as he whispered to tease her.

"Don't step on my feet." Andrea smirked and lightly tapped his foot with hers before the music began.

"Oops." She grinned, and soon the two were smirking around the dance floor. The music, a sweet gentle waltz, set an even more frivolous mood and soon other high society couples join in. Thomas was always such a smooth dancer, suave and sophisticated as he spun her around the sunset lit dance floor. Andrea looked over his shoulders, smirking at the blue mutant as he watched them dance. His jaw was locked, almost rigid as his ears pressed back a little bit. To others he held a definitive serious expression, but Andrea knew better. He was irritated, and that pleased her. That was until a woman walked up to him. She was all smiles, patting his chest as she spoke to him. He made damn sure he looked at her before lighting up with a smile and looking at the woman in front of him. He stepped back, bowed to her before offering his hand with an ooze of charm. The brunette, of course, giggled with a girl like ambition for her age before taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. That twinge of jealousy hit her again as she shifted her attention back to her dance partner. Thomas never seemed to notice her distain as they finished out the wound together.

When they retreated from the dance floor, Andrea was bombarded with conversations and compliments. And that is how the next three hours went along; Andrea answered questions and fell into intellectual conversations with Thomas right beside her. But her eyes still watched Kurt's dancing figure. He was so popular that night. When each song ended, another woman would snatch him up. And by the look on his face, he was enjoying every moment of it. Each woman full of compliments and each watched him with a fullness of desire and lust in their eyes. In her heart, there was a jealousy for each woman who looked upon him with those eyes. "Andy." Thomas said. Her attention snapped as she blinked a couple times. Thomas reached over, taking her hand and uncurling them. "Squeeze your hand any harder and your knuckles will be permanently while." He said to her. Andrea never noticed that she was doing it as Thomas rubbed her hand. "Are you alright Andy?" Her eyes were on the blue mutant, watching him as he looked at her. There was a girl whispering something in his ear, and judging by how Kurt smirked at her defined all that was said. Andrea breaks from her friend, maneuvering her way to her father. He was holding a scotch at the bar, his face turning red from ale. Andrea chuckled, reaching and lightly taking it from him.

"Papa, do you remember what the doctor said?" She asked, setting down the glass on the bar. Augustus frowned lightly and cupped her face.

"_Cara Mia_, I am 68 years old. The doctor is full of _merda_!" He sat back and laughed. "I am old enough to live my life." Andy would only chuckle and shake her head. There was no talking him out of it. He was a proud stubborn man, and never been one for doctors. Even when he did go, it was only because Andrea made him. The doctor gave some grave news, and serious orders to follow for his wellbeing; which included drinking. Augustus Russo didn't give a damn.

"Whatever you say Papa. I want to make a proposal, for one of them." She said, glancing over to the tuxedo clad men they owned. This was the prime opportunity to negotiate with him, since he was buzzed with ale. Augustus turned, looking to her directly and waved his hand for her to continue. 'I will give you five grand for Herr Wagner, plus an extra 1,500 a month for butlery work in my staff." To most that was incredibly expensive to purchase anything. Five grand was reserved for something larger like weddings or formal dresses. But on top of her position at the resort, Andrea did have her hand in the fashion industry along with other small businesses. Money was not an issue for her.. The man's eyebrows furrowed tightly together. Andrea's heart paused in her chest as she waited for his response. He remained in a thoughtful state, almost not wanting ti take it until she said, "And I won't bother you about your drinking for a month."

He laughed, clapping his hands at amusement over her joke. "Throw in a scotch and thirty percent of _The Sea Dew's_ net catch and you have a deal." He said. Andrea swelled with delight as she waved the bartender over.

"Keep him happy!" she said, and received a nod in understanding. Andrea then kissed her father's cheek and left to go and find Nathaniel. The dance was dwindling down, so it was easy to find him smooth talking a co-worker. And when she got to him, she whispered softly in his ear. He looked at her a moment with his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Andrea…are you certain." He asked. Normally any servant to even think of asking her that was much to bold. But the status of their friendship saved him from her sharp tongue. Andy nodded curtly. He bowed his head to her. "As you wish." Nathaniel departed their conversation and went over to where Kurt and another man were standing and talking. Nathaniel touched the mutant's shoulder, speaking to him. Kurt's face pulled together as he listened, and then with a smirk he nodded and turned to leave with him. He didn't know where he was going, only information Nathaniel was instructed to give him was he was going to a woman's room. Kurt looked over his shoulder at her, winking with a smirk that made Andrea roll her eyes. He was a damn flirt, and it irritated her that he seemed excited to be going to some woman's room. Andrea, satisfied through that no other could get their hold on her special mutant, now tried to make her leave of absence without the chatty old hens getting their hands on her.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Cara Mia = My dear_

_Merda= Shit_

**Note: I got these words of a website. If I am wrong, woops!**


	6. Chapter 6

After escaping the wolves, Andrea found herself overzealous to reach her suite and see him waiting there for her. It wasn't like she wanted to use him for the purpose he was brought for. On the contrary, her reasoning was completely selfish. The simple face was that she didn't want anyone else to have him. At that moment, as she pulled the silvers studs from her ears and continued to her room, she didn't question herself on why she needed the satisfaction of him there. Walking to her door, she exhaled before pushing it open. As expected, the man was in her room. His hands folded behind his back with his eyes locked on her impressive book collection. Kurt did turn when hearing the door open, looking at her with actual confusion. He had taken the tuxedo jacket off and draped it over one of her cinnamon colored leather chairs. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone and showing the beginning of his broad and lightly furry chest. Andrea felt her breath hitched but a moment as she forced her eyes back upwards. They met his golden ones and there was a moment of thick silence between them before he ran a three-fingered hand in his tousled hair. Kurt shoved his hands deep into his pockets and gave her a sly grin. 'This is indeed unexpected Madame." He put emphasis on his last word as he offered her a grin. Andrea shook her head, moving further into the outer living room. Her heels continued to click as she walked past him. His charming smile faded a moment as he chewed his lower lip and turned to watch her. 'Why?" Andrea didn't respond. She couldn't get herself to. There was something inside her that couldn't even admit her jealousy to herself. So there was no way she could admit to him that she bought him so no other could. She cupped the silver studs in her hand, and opened the door with the other as it revealed a small linen closet. She bit her lower lip rather hard as she looked over the neat rainbow colored stack for the right blankets. She settled on a fluffy onyx colored blanket and sheet, pulling them out and turning. He watched her, raising an eyebrow as she walked over to stand in front of him. Andy shoved the blankets into his chest, a little harder than he must have anticipated because he stumbled back a step.

'Sleep on the couch. Feel free to read a book." She said her voice a bit darker than intended. He held onto the blankets, looking at her with a slight frown. Andrea turned, not bothering to say anymore as she moved through the door that separated the bedroom and living space. She pushed through the curtain doorway, finally letting herself breathe at a normal pace. Laying her clutch down on her vanity, she proceeded to take off her jewelry and put them into the jewelry box and then kicked off her stilettos to the side of her bed. She was reaching back to unzip herself when his voice one more rang in her ears.

"Got a pillow?" he called out. Letting her hands fall from reaching back behind her, Andrea hugged lightly. Quickly she walked over and snatched one of the throw pillows off her bed and walked to the doorway. Pulling her arm up to throw it, she felt her stomach drop as she paused. He was standing there, shirtless with his sculpted back turned towards her. His tail swayed in a natural movement as he turned to the side to look at her. In his hand was his wooden rosary and a grin plastered on his face at catching her shocked face. It seemed that he held his shoulder back on purpose to show off his broad and toned chest. There was a light weakness in her knees, and a flush to her cheeks as she looked him over. He was very handsome…what was she doing? She didn't buy him so she would get caught up staring at him; or did she? Andrea's lips pursed together, almost in anger. Who did he think he was to be prancing around her rooms with his shirt off like some form of gift? He irritated her! He wasn't there to tempt her. Throwing the pillow at him, she turned and quickly walked into her room. "_Danke sehr!"_ he called after her.

"Use English Mr. Wagner!" she retorted back, making sure the curtain was securely closed. Andrea reached behind her, pulling the zipper down and exposing her bare back for some fresh air. Letting the stick fabric peel from her skin, Andrea pulled the dress off and laid it over the edge of her laundry basket to get dry cleaned in the morning. Andy didn't bother to cover her chest, knowing that Kurt would never have dared to even step foot in her private room. That was one of the rules that Nathaniel told him when he was brought to her room; don't go into the private bedroom! Sighing, the woman didn't even bother to pull the bobby pins out of her hair as she shoved on a large tee-shirt that hung right over her knees. There was an American football logo on the front, the Pittsburg Steelers and a deep musky scent of axe still imbedded in the cotton fibers. Andrea looked down at herself and sighed. Figure that Thomas' old shirt would be a preference over her silk gown. She was crawling into bed when footsteps were heard coming to the curtain. She froze, slowly turning her head to wait and see if he was going to make the mistake of coming in. He didn't. His feet cast a shadow below the curtain, indicating he stopped there. Andrea waited a moment, watching the shadow intently.

"Thank you for the pillow Miss Russo." He said, his thick German accent accompanied by the deep lull of his voice. Andy bit her lower lip, that shiver of content slipping down her spine. He had a magical voice. Groaning, she face planted into the pillows and pulled her blankets over herself. Why did she do it? Of all things, why did she buy this man? There had to be a reason, and to her subconscious there had to be another reason beside the concept of her not wanting any other woman to have him. He held a certain charm, a wit about him that was different than most men she met. She couldn't pin point it.

With lights turned off and she buried down into the covers, Andrea sighed and closed her eyes. In the background were the tropical noise of the night from her cracked window and the whispers of Kurt's prayers in his memorizing native tongue. With his voice in her ears, Andrea closed her eyes and allowed her mind to dim to the point of sleep. And it was there in her dreams was things all made sense again. Slaves were slaves, her father's health wasn't in jeopardy and Kurt's handsome smile was the light in her life, and her source of laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

A month into knowing Kurt was when Andrea could tell why she liked having him around. He had intelligence, true smarts that were used for actual conversation instead of manipulation. They would sit in her living space at times, after he would bring her lung or finish the chores she placed for him, and they would just talk. The topics would range from the vast variety of books she had on her shelves to even personal beliefs. She pushed him to speak freely around her, but only in private. Around others he had to hold to the same standards as every other servant. But when they would talk, it could have gone hours on end. Once night when she was reading on her couch while Kurt was combing through his evening devotion she actually asked the question that was on her mind most the nights they sat together. His eyes were fixed on the pages if the bible. She had allowed him access to her books after a while, and the only once he was interested in really reading was the black leather bound Bible. So, once a night he would deliver her a drink of choice and she gave him an hour to read in her room. It was a Thursday, on the tenth week of him being there, and Andrea watched him with her steamy romance novel in her lap and a warm cup of coco nestled in her palms. She was curious about something. 'What gives you your faith Kurt?" It took him a moment to register that question as he looked up at her.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I asked what gives you your faith." She was clearly curious and at the moment didn't care about intruding. Kurt chewed his lower lip a moment, laying his rosary across the page and closing the book. The look on his face told her that he was thinking of the proper answer to give her. She was patient, sipping her coco as she waited.

"Faith, is something you feel in your heart. Mine comes from God, and all the things he and Jesus Christ did to save and forgive us." He started. "To know that, my love for him will grant me an eternity in heaven and happiness here on earth." His response started her, as did the concept of God and faith confused her. What shocked her most was that after all that happened, his kidnapping and being forced into this life, that he could still have faith. She was never really understanding of the concept, not had the religious relationship that he had. So, with that comment, the conversation between them ended for the night. But after he left, she walked over and picked up the Bible were he had placed it on the end table. Her fingers brushed over the golden lettering on the cover. Her eyes covered, and with it balanced on one hand, she reached to open it. But something like doubt caused her hand to still and slightly tremble. Slowly, she would set id down and go into her bedroom to get some sleep. That conversation never came up again.

Over time, it wasn't just in the evenings that she would have him around. She made any excuse to see the mutant. Andrea would have him clean things around her apartment, sometimes read to her in his native tongue even though she had no idea what he was saying, There was something about the way the German words rolled off his lips that pleased her and sent little shivers down her spine. His voice deep and steady the entire time until the point was she was almost asleep. That is when he took his leave normally, once in a while making sure the woman had a blanket wrapped around her and she was comfortable. Other little jobs included being a butler to her and her friends during their times together at the pool. She had three girlfriends, whose families held a permanent residence here on the island. Clara, daughter of the Russo's lawyer, Tracey, an heiress to the largest European oil company, and lastly Monica, a Jamaican girl whose mother is a top fashion designer and her father was a wanted out photographer. All were impressed by the mutant, even Clara with her narrow ideal of a perfect man. She once said to Andy, "If I were you, I would put him in something more pool appropriate." Andrea knew exactly what she meant. His normal uniform included khaki slacks, a white polo with the Russo emblem on the right breast pocket. Kurt had unbuttoned the top two of the three buttons to reveal the start of his broad chest and, with her permission, modified the back so his tail could flick freely behind him. There was no way in hell he was going to wear some form of pool boy speedo with them around. She was still a bit selfish of who go to see him. Her eyes lifted that one time, as she then looked at him and offered him a light smile. His golden eyes were on her, soft as he gave her a fang y grin right back to her. Andrea never noticed the flush on her cheeks, as Clara laughed and snapped her fingers in front of her friends face. "Andy!" The woman jumped a moment, turning and seeing her friends chuckling at her.

"What?" She questioned, settling back to how she was sitting on the pool ledge. Kurt was trying not to laugh, as Clara was smirking softly.

"You were staring at the help." She said, sliding off the noddle she was sitting on and treading water over to where Andy was sitting. The other two girls just watched, floating and sipping their drinks as their conversation was aimed towards attending Paris fashion week. Andrea blinked a couple moments. Was she really staring? She hadn't noticed that what seemed like seconds to her was actually quite a bit longer. Gulping, the brunette pushed her sunglasses up her nose a moment and looked at her friend.

"Was I?" she asked. Clara was laughing, nodding her head as she hauled herself out of the pool and sat down beside Andrea. She made sure not to sit between the woman and the servant so that he could still watch her with the most affectionate smile. Andy turned her head, looking at him. Kurt was grinning still, easily hearing things with that heightened hearing of his. He winked at her, causing Andrea to involuntarily turn bright red and turn her head to look away from him. She didn't understand why she was acting like a school girl. It was ridiculous! She was a grown woman with more composure than most men ten years older than her. There was no reason for her to be acting this way.

"I have been talking to you about fashion week for the last ten minutes and you haven't heard a bloody word I said." Clara laughed heartily. Andrea rubbed the back of her neck a moment, before turning and ordering something rather strong to drink. The bartender nodded and went on to making her a concoction. Andrea would then look back at her friend and shake her head a moment. She hadn't even thought about fashion week. It was an annual thing she and her friends did together, but it didn't seem like a probability now. Her father was sick; she was taking up running the resort along with all the other family businesses. She needed to stay there and take care of this. But what she really needed was a drink.

"I really don't think I am going to be able to make it this time Clara. Papa needs me around here…" She turned, seeing Kurt walking towards her with the drink in his hand. By the look of it, the bartender made her a doozy as she smirked and then said, "You guys have some…" Then it all happened so fast that she wasn't able to wrap her mind around the events. Kurt tripped so way; over his tail or own two feet, she wasn't quite sure, and his body lurched forward and fell right against her. Their bodies tangled together, and Andrea yelped as both went tumbling backwards and into a pool. Her first reaction was to cling to him, and brace herself for the impact of her against the water. The water buried them both, and it took a moment before they came up sputtering to the surface. His large hands were against the small of her back, holding her steady as she sneezed from the sudden wash of water up her nose. Slowly she looked up at him. Andrea could feel his clothing against the bare skin exposed from the sapphire blue bikini. Her skin crawled with goose bumps as she looked up at him and their eyes met again. He was wearing that goofy grin on his face, his wet hair shagging lightly down into his eyes and giving him an even more handsome affect to his face. Andrea felt her heart start to race, as she was about as red as an apple in her cheek bones. Her fingers were curled into his shirt, feeling the muscle cut beneath as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Miss Russo," he whispered to her. His grip tightened a moment, pulling her close to him as their faces hovered away from each other. She never felt more flustered as she stared up into those eyes. "When I imagined you wet….it was a little bit of different circumstances." Her heart stopped, and she let out the softest squeak. Did he just say….she was certain that he did. Gulping slowly, she found her mind racing with ideas. He thought of her in a sexual way. It wasn't like the idea hadn't occurred to her more than once. Since she saw him shirtless, he occasionally popped up into her thoughts and dreams wearing nothing more than a pillow in front of his most private area. But she refused to even entertain that thought. Now they were dripping wet; he was holding tightly in his arms and giving her that boyish grin she always seemed to find so knee weakening.

"You should go dry off Mr. Wagner." She whispered to him. The girls asked if she was alright, but she didn't really hear any of it at the moment. She was more focused on Kurt's muscles contracting against her, as he lifted her and set her butt on the edge of the pool. She didn't resist, but instead allowed him to catch her waist and lift her. She enjoyed his hands against her, making her blush fifty shades of red and makes her skin tingle. He lifted himself out beside her, dripping wet as he rung the water out of his shirt. Andrea was looking up, having settled back how she was sitting before he knocked her into the pool. Gulping, she then found her voice. "God dry off and change Mr. Wagner. And be careful not to drip on the carpet." Her voice had returned to his strength and cool demeanor even though her insides were screaming with delight. He would only smirk at her, nodding his head a moment as he then turned and walked back into where her suite was. Andrea hung her head back, exhaling as she then noticed her sunglasses were at the bottom of the pool. She needed to cool off anyway, so after ignoring her friends jeers she jumped back into the pool and soaked those closest to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrea was sitting in her study, listening to Kurt read from one of her many books when a knock came and the door. She wasn't half listening to him read, so the knock completely skipped her mind. Her mind was plagued with other thoughts, which included the near kiss and sexual miss that happened that afternoon in the pool. She could still feel his palms against her back, how soft his touch was against her and that grin he had when he made her blush. Andrea could only replay that in her head, and wonder where it could have gone from there. Some went as far as him being punished for his comment like he should have been. That thought was not often at all. The scenario that could have happened, and which played constantly through her mind reel, was him pressing her against the wall of the pool and taking her there and then. Sometimes there was an audience, and sometimes there wasn't. It all depended where she was at the time. Andrea just continued to sit there, knees to her chest and a pillow in her lap while the coco on the side table was slowly getting colder and colder. Kurt had stopped reading, looking at her with an unsure look at his mistress's blank stare into the fire. If only he knew what she was thinking about in the naughtiest of conventions, he would be smirking and teasing her to no end. Instead Kurt stood, closing the book and sitting it down in the chair before going and answering the door. It was Thomas's voice the brought Andrea out of her fantasy as he walked into the room and sat down beside her. "Hey Andy." He said, poking her side a couple times. Andrea turned and looked at him, giving him a slight sleepy smile as she then sat further up from where she was nestled back into the cushions.

"Thomas it is…" She paused a moment and looked over to the clock on the wall. It took her a couple seconds to read it, but then she frowned and turned and looked at him. "Damn it Thomas! It is eleven twenty….what the hell do you want this late?" she of course teased him with her abusive words, as she took the pillow and struck him lightly with it. Thomas would laugh, catching the pillow and in turn tossing it back at her. This whole times Kurt was standing back against the wall, silent. But his look explained every emotion going on inside him. He was glaring at Thomas with an untrusting and unhappy look that a blind woman could see. His ears were pressed back slightly, as he held his curled fist behind his back and just watched them closely. His muscles bunched lightly, and Andrea noted it was like he was ready to jump and defend her at a moment's notice. Andy smiled at him reassuringly, which seemed to relax him a moment. But that look in his eyes was clear. He didn't trust Thomas as far as he could throw him. Andrea turned her attention back onto her lifelong friend, smiling at him as he was leaning back against the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. He took his shoes off before he did this, because the last time he didn't Andrea nearly beat him senseless with the pillow. Her smile never wavered as she then said, "Seriously though…what do you want?" She questioned him.

Thomas flashed her that billionaire smile and ran his hand through his hair. "I am putting together a little vacation to my family's home in the Alps. This is perfect snow season and I believe that all of us need a break." Andrea knew who he meant by all of them. He was talking about the girls, her, himself and a couple buddies of his. They all grew up together and would become tight knit over time even though they were all jet set and off learning who they were in this glamorous world. "We are leaving on Friday…and you do not have a choice." He grinned. Andrea slowly lifted her eyebrow at him. Didn't have a choice? Sure, she knew that she had to bail on them the past couple of trips they all tried to take together. A vacation was much needed. Nathaniel could run things, and with one phone call from her father she would be back home when she needed him. Her laughter was infectious, causing Thomas to grin even broader.

"Don't have a choice? Damn Thomas, I was already going to say it sounds like a great idea." She snapped back lightly at him. Her smile gave away her teasing, as Thomas jumped up and looked down at her.

"That is great! Bring one servant…although I am pretty sure I know who it will be." He jested back to her. Andrea then turned pink again, throwing the pillow dangerously at him as he dodged it and it slid across the room and into another chair. She couldn't believe him! How could he possibly know already about the feelings she had towards the blue mutant when she wasn't even open to admitting them to herself. Thomas was backing out the room, shoving his hands into his pockets as he paused in the doorway. His eyes traveled to Kurt, and the two men looked at each other. One with a serious countenance whiles the other grinning like a twelve year old over a playboy magazine. "Make sure she packs warm. Her lacey things are in the second drawer behind her thermals." That deserved a shoe thrown at him and a shout as Thomas laughed and left the room. Andrea couldn't believe him! She hid those things for a reason, because the amount of time she ever wore those things were extremely rare. Kurt's ears slowly perked upwards, as she turned and looked at her.

"Lace? I always pictured you as a leather kind of girl." He said back, his thick German accent rolling in her brain as she suppressed a shudder. Dear god, what was wrong with her. She gulped and gathered her thoughts before shooting him a light glare.

"That is none of your business Mr. Wagner." She sat up, pulling her socks up from where they were falling down. Kurt nodded, and was trying to hold back his laughter as he bowed his head to hide it. He was doing a crappy job. Kurt sat back down, opening the book in his large palms. She knew they were big, but only wondered how big they were. Maybe if they were pressed against her….Andrea's face turned bright pink at the thought of where his hands could possibly go. Gulping, she stood and looked away from him. She wouldn't allow him to see her flustered because of him. That would give him way to much satisfaction. "I am done with the reading for this evening." Kurt only nodded again, closing the book and placing it on its rightful place on her bookshelf. Andy walked towards her room, and the presence of him following behind her made a small shiver run down her spine. He had such a presence around him; at least she thought so. Andrea pulled open a closet door and tossed two suitcases onto the rather large ebd. Kurt stood in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed. He still held his usual smirk as he watched Andrea with those golden eyes. Damn him and those eyes of his. They held such jest, but compassion and something settle of affection for her. Andrea looked into his eyes, and her heart fluttered a moment. He was one hell of a guy, without a doubt.

"Do you have a job for me mame?" He asked, knocking his voice a bit deeper because he knew it bugged the hell outta her. Andrea just brushed it off, keeping her stoic expression as when they first met. Her eyes flickered up, meeting his as she then smirked a bit.

"Back right of my closet…I need you to lay those clothes out on the bed so we can pack them." She said with her eyes narrowed a moment. Kurt would nod, and then moved to walk into the large open closet space. She had turned, opening her top dresser drawer to where her undergarments were. There was no way she was going to let him pack them. "You are going to accompany me on this trip. You are going to be my personal butler there and still follow with your duties as if we were here at the resort." Her voice softened as he came forward and was laying the clothing across the bed. He was silent, making sure not to wrinkle the shirts before going back and getting some pants. She watched him, and then calmed her heart as she would then finish the undergarment bag. "Any questions?" She asked. Kurt shook his head, and silently continued to pack her bags with clothing she directed that would come. There were thick clothing, but also ones that were cute on a winter standard for when they all would lounge around the ski lodge. When he was finished, there was silence between them as the only sound was the zipper closing the suitcase together. They stood there, she on one side of the bed and he on the other side, and they just looked at each other. She suddenly couldn't find anything to say. He was so handsome, and Andrea gulped as he then offered her a little smile.

"When do we leave…Miss Andrea…?" His voice a soothing melody as she never noticed her cheeks flourishing once again with a blush that was becoming a little too familiar. She liked hearing her name, but the Miss was starting to bug her. As much as she would like to be called just Andrea, or even Andy, it would be very inappropriate for their relationship as the mistress and servant. She kicked herself for that one. There were already to many sexual thoughts in her dreams about this man, and basically calling their roles as mistress and servant didn't help that front. She walked around the bed, sitting her cellphone and other things from her pockets onto the desk.

"We leave tomorrow. Noon. There is a jet that takes us there." She said, keeping her back to him. Andrea found it a lot easier to keep her cool when she wasn't looking at him. Kurt seemed to make her stutter a lot with that devilish smile of his. She would take off her bracelet, listening to the movement of his feet towards the door. He knew the drill. Once jewelry started coming off, it was going to be bed time for her and going back to his room for him. Kurt stood in the doorway, and she listened to him as he said,

"Remember Miss Andrea, wear lace. I suggest the purple pure lace bra and underthings…it will match your pretty eyes." He was gone before she had a chance to berate him. She turned, watching the empty doorway with her lips pursed rather tightly. She couldn't believe him! How in the hell did he know which underwear she had? Then it occurred to her. He did her laundry, and she might have worn that set to a bachelorette party about two months ago. Andy groaned, turning and heading for her bathroom. It was time for bed, and she needed to stick her face in the sink to try and cool down the flush to her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

The Alps were a sight to behold, in the air and on the ground. The airplane ride had been long, but Andrea managed to get some work done before they landed. Thank god that Thomas wasn't riding with them because he would have scolded her like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar. Since he wasn't, Andy took the opportunity to go over the budget for the resorts spa and start the order forms for the supplies that needed to be gotten. Their lotions, oils and other assortments were imported from the finest places all over the world. Kurt was silent during most the ride. In fact, once she had looked back to see him with his head tilted back, lips parted and tail twitching. Andy had to cover her mouth to keep him from hearing her laugh while she watched him. In a way she felt like a creeper; watching him sleep from her spot on the plane. But she couldn't bring herself to look away. Even in the awkward serenity of sleep, he was still very attractive blue man. Andrea stood and got a blanket from the compartment over her head. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she had placed a blanket over him to keep him warm. For about half an hour she watched him sleep before pulling herself back into her work. She had felt silly, watching him like that.

The plane landed two hours later and everything was loaded into the black car that came to pick them up. The driver was a pleasant man who informed the duo that it was about a two hour drive to the cottage where the others were waiting on them. Andrea crossed her legs and leaned back in her seat. The first hour was spent in silence. Her head never turned away from the window since she had gotten in the car. There was a beautiful shimmer in her eyes as she watched the scenery. The sun was settled up high, causing the thick layer of snow to shine like diamonds. It was absolutely beautiful. She lived in the costal world of the Mediterranean. Seeing snow was a rarity. If she had to guess, it was quite a bit lower than thirty two degrees. That would account for her change in attire. She had finally gotten a chance to wear some of her warmer clothing. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid while a deep purple scarf wrapped around her neck. It fell down along the front of her grey sweater. She looked like she had walked out of a Macey's catalog with the sweater, scarf and black boots that matched her pea coat and came up to her knees. It was probably the first time she ever wore jeans in front of him. The black pea coat with silver buttons was settled in between herself and Kurt. The mutant was quiet. She was almost oblivious to the fact that he was watching her.

"Do you enjoy this?" he asked. She blinked a couple times and turned to him. He had her attention now. Him and that marvelous smirk of his. Andy chuckled a couple times and then turned to look out the window.

"It is so beautiful here." She openly admitted to him. She heard his clothing, which was the usual uniform with long sleeves and a coat added on, rustle lightly as he adjusted. The scenery was rushing by them. The snow created a stretching sea of white with splashes of browns and greens from the trees. The scene was perfectly like something from a Hallmark car or picture from National Geographic. "I enjoy this so much. This kind of scenery is a pleasant gift to me."

"Do you enoy watching this as much as you did watching me sleep on the flight over?" the reflection of her face in the window paled. Andy's heart paused as the guilty feeling washed over her. Shit, she was caught. But how in the hell did he know? She had been so careful. She closed her eyes a moment. Endless he was awake the entire time. It was so clear in her mind, how he looked when he was supposed to be sleeping. She had wondered if that is what he's after sex sleep looked like.

"How in the hell did you know?" She asked. She couldn't even look at him. The embarrassment was overwhelming and read on her flushed face. He chuckled, which sent an all too familiar tingle down her spine.

"You just told me sweetheart." He openly admitted. Andy blinked in shock. Bastard! Her head wiped around as she went to glare lightly at him. She wasn't mad t him. She didn't think she could ever truly be mad at him. His head was turned towards the window with his arms over his chest and his legs crossed. She wasn't an idiot. She could see the apples of his cheeks pulled up as he was grinning. His shoulders even shook with the silent laughter.

"That isn't funny." She said. However, as much as she tried to be serious there was still amusment in her voice.

"I am laughing." He chuckled back. Andy placed her hand over her mouth. She couldn't let him see her laugh. There was no point in trying to hide it. He saw. "And you think it is funny to." He said back, smiling at her with a little pointy grin.

Andrea shook her head. 'No. I do not." She grumbled. Kurt reached over and placed one of his fingers under her chin. Her eyes opened as she was made to look at him. Their eyes met, and Andrea melted a little. She had learned since the pool incident that she had a weakness for his golden eyes. He smiled, and reached with three fingers of his other hand to pull her own hand free of where it was clamped onto her mouth. Their bodies had leaned closer together. It was like magnetism between them. She couldn't help but pull herself closer to him, emotionally and right now physically.

"You have a beautiful laugh fraulein." He whispered. She blushed. His flattery seemed to never have an end at times. "You should never hide it." Andrea noticed the distance closing between them. Her heart began to race almost as fast as her thoughts did. He was coming closer. Dear god, she wondered what his lips tasted like. Were they as sweet as she imagined; even dreamed? Their faces seemed to drawn closer together with the fate of a kiss almost inevitable. She wanted it. As much as it was wrong, it still felt so right. He made her laugh! He was handsome, and smart. Why shouldn't she be attracted to him? Kurt seemed so perfect. A gasp escaped her, as he reached up and cupped her face. His touch was so gentle. "Beautiful." He whispered with a pure rumble of his accent. That was almost enough to make her come completely undone. He thought she was beautiful! Andrea wanted that kiss now more than ever.

Their lips almost touched when a gruff voice from the front interrupted them. "Miss Russo, we have arrived." The two of them sprang apart so quickly that Kurt accidently hit his head. Her cheeks were a soft red. Had she really almost kissed him? Andrea turned, reaching up and subtly pressed her hand on her lower ribcage beneath her breast. She could feel her heart slamming at an almost alarming rate. That was close; almost to close. She couldn't let that happen again. Hell, she had brought him, kidnapped him from his home and forced him into this life of servitude for her family. There could be no feeling of warmth between them. This was strictly business. She had to continuously remind herself of that over the last few months. Then again, she had wanted nothing more than to have him kiss her.

Andrea turned her attention from hopeless romantic thoughts and to the cottage in the windshield. It was large, but not the size of the normal manors she has been in that belonged to Thomas' family. It was a log exterior, with plenty of large windows that let in a lot of the sun. She could see the deep midnight blue curtains pulled back along the glass's edge. There were wind chimes on the porch that caught the light and reflected back. Also underneath the awning of the porch was her best friend waving at her. He was in thick snowpants, boots and a white thermal shirt. He must have been out in the snow already, since he looked like he was just warming up good. Soon a tall blond joined him, waving frantically to her. Andrea perked up. Olivia, another childhood friend, was able to make it! That warmed her heart. She hadn't seen Olivia in so long because of work and other various events that kept them in different countries. The car pulled up, crunching snow beneath it as it came to a stop. Andrea's guess was there was almost a foot of snow out there, which was not that much considering where they were. Not that she minded the snow at all. Snow was a rare pleasure in her life. Andy didn't bother to wait for the chauffer to open the door. She was too eager to see her friends.

"Andrea!" Andy smiled as Olivia squealed her name. The Swiss air was sharp against her cheeks as she was welcomed to the outside. The cold certainly cleared her head of any cheek heating thoughts of lost kisses. The blond skipped over and the two welcomed the other with warm embrace. Kurt had stepped out as well, shivering once at the welcome of the cold. He watched over her with a rather protective glance. He had moved to the car trunk; reaching in and getting her things. Andrea smiled warmly at Olivia. "I am so glad you made it!" There was a pause as she looked over the Russo heiress' shoulder. "Who is tall blue and handsome?" She questioned. That familiar wash of jealousy swept over Andrea. Olivia was engaged. Andrea knew that. However, she had to resist claiming the mutant servant with a harsh _'He is mine'_ thought running through her mind. If that ever left her thoughts, it would raise some concerning questions.

Instead Andy just smiled. "That is my newest addition, Kurt Wagner." The two started to walk away towards the front porch. The two women were arm and arm with their heads pressed close together. It had been over a year since they had seen each other. They had e-mailed occasionally and even talked on the phone. But that didn't mean that there was not a lot to catch up on. "He is…" Olivia quick cut her off.

"He watches you Andy. And there was such devotion in her eyes." She whispered to her. Andrea's eyes widened. Devotion? She turned her head just enough to see him in her peripheral view. He was following her with the bags over his broad shoulders and in his large hands. His hands were rather large, so large they could probably cup… Andrea turned her head around and focused on the ground in front of her. Now was not the time to be thinking of that.

"He does?" She found herself asking. The question slipped out before she could catch it. Still, she wanted to know. Olivia answered with a simple nod of her head. A swell of delight filled Andrea at the thought of his devotion to her. She secretly hoped that it would be something more for him. It certainly was for her after all the time they spent together the past months.

"So, tell me how are things at the resort? I really miss those days." Olivia said with a starry eyed smile. Those days, Andrea missed them to. She, Thomas and Olivia along with others spent their entire childhood at the resort getting into trouble and causing much more mischief. As they all grew, family duties kept them apart from one another. Andrea chuckled, and headed inside with Thomas and Kurt in tow.

The inside was spacious, spreading into a large living room complete with leather couches and a crackling fire. The art was simple, with some paintings from Nepal adorning the walls with iron designer art decorations as well. Behind the living room, accessible through a long hallway, were the four bedrooms of the house. Adjacent to the living room as well was the kitchen. The cottage was roomy, and expended in the back with a porch adorned with a fire pit and hot tub along with a garage that housed the snowmobiles and ski equipment. Olivia sat down on the couch with Andrea quickly joining beside her.

"Come Kurt, I will show you Andrea's and your room." Thomas said with a snicker. Andy blinked a couple times.

"Pardon?" she said.

"What?" the blue mutant echoed her. Thomas started to laugh.

"The only room we have Andrea dearest. I have mine, Olivia and Sam are sharing, and Clara is sharing the last with Eve. I told them all you were bringing Kurt along so there wouldn't be a need for them to bring any of their servants." He said. Andrea did the math. Damn it, he was right. She scowled lightly which got another laugh from Thomas. Kurt's face was also laughable. His golden hues had widened and he had paled a little. Did the idea of sharing a space with her make him ill? Andrea felt a tad crushed at that idea. "Don't worry you two, there is a cot on the floor for Kurt." The two exhaled.

_Thank god._ She thought. Then again, would it really be that bad to share a bed with him. He might be able to keep her warm in this colder weather.

Olivia must have caught the rather naughty thought in her head. "You are blushing." She stated.

"Am I?" Andy questioned. Thomas had long since led Kurt to the bedroom to set her things down. She chuckled a moment and shook her head. Thank god the blond wasn't trying to question her further. That would be rather embarrassing having to admit that she was having thoughts about her own servant curled up in bed with her keeping her warm…or making her warm. _'Stop it Andrea!'_ she thought harshly as she chewed the inside of her cheek. The fire continued to crackle as she said, "So, where are the others?" She was desperate to change the subject to anywhere but her thoughts.

"Sam is at the store picking up some things for smores and the girls won't be here until later. Delayed flight." She explained. Andrea nodded and then proceeded to tell Olivia how her father was and how her responsibilities in the resort were started to grow. Andrea wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't take over the family business soon. Kurt soon came back, chuckling at whatever Thomas had said. Andy learned that she never would understand what guys find funny, so she didn't even bother to ask.

"Kurt, please get us some hot chocolate." she said. His attention turned to her. Their eyes met and Andrea once more melted a little inside.

"Stick of cinnamon in yours?" he asked. She returned the smile he gave her.

"You know me so well." There was a sense of teasing in her voice as she spoke to him. He chuckled and then left to do his given task in the kitchen. Andy watched him go with her lips parted softly. Her eyes slipping down, watching his rear as he went. It wasn't the worst in the world, and certainly not the first time she stared at him like that. Turning back around, she saw Olivia and Thomas were sporting their usual grins. Oh, what sweet hell was this turning out to be? Andy slowly raised her eyebrow and looked between them both. "What?" she questioned. Olivia just shook her head and looked down.

"Oh you know me so well." Thomas mocked. He tried to imitate her, but it was an epic fail. He sounded more like a drag queen then Andrea. She rolled her eyes as he laughed and asked, 'Since when were you and him so chummy?"

Olivia nodded and then added in, 'Yea! Not to mention you are blushing every time you caught him looking at you." Andrea never noticed how much she was blushing until Olivia started to laugh hysterically. 'See! It is starting again." Andrea took a throw pillow from the couch and smacked her friend with it. Then she took aim to Thomas, who had enough skill to dodge it.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, catching the pillow before she could smack him in the face on her second attempt. "You don't even deny it." He could she deny it? It was the truth! Every time Kurt glanced at her, her heart skipped a beat. Their talks made her think outside the boys and it almost surprised her how much they could talk. They could talk and tease each other for hours. Andy felt so relaxed around him. Each day she couldn't wait to watch him read his bible, either aloud or silently. She looked forward to him bidding her goodnight in German and then she missed him when he left for his little room. There was no denying it. It was truth, one hundred percent.

"Shove it." She growled. Thomas and Olivia were keeled over with laughter, one holding the other up until they both fell backwards into the cushions. Andrea was less than amused as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'You are both such asses." She cursed at them both.

Kurt came back, holding out the tray with the mugs. Confusion coated his handsome features. "Did I miss something?" He questioned. Andrea blushed even more as her attention was now focused on him. What had he heard? She shrugged and opened her mouth to say something.

Thomas beat her to it. He recovered quickly and sat up. 'We were just talking about how you stare at her." Andy blinked a couple times Did he just ask that? Embarrassment rushed over her cheeks. She almost dreaded his response. Kurt was calm, handing over the mugs and standing with his hands behind his back. His eyes never moved from Andrea. She melted. His smoldering golden gaze bore into her eyes and sent little shivers down her spine.

"It is very hard not to stare." He said. Andrea's heart paused. She looked at him, her lips parted as she was a little shocked. Instead of the smart ass answer she was expecting, she saw soft sincerity on his features. 'It is very hard not to with a face as gentle and angelic as hers." Kurt was being serious. It made her blush even more. He really thought she was beautiful. Andrea glanced down, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiled. That pleased her.

"Aw, he is just saying that to butter you up." Thomas teased. Andy shot him a dirty look. Kurt just chuckled and returned his attention to his mistress. She sipped her hot chocolate and lifted her eyes to look at him. He winked at her, taking the empty tray and said,

"Is there anything else desired of me?" Oh yes there was much desired of him. His touch; his kiss against her lips; his body pressed against hers. She wanted him to want and need her as much as she thought she did him. The feelings were undeniable at this point. For her there was something there. That became apparent a while ago when she caught herself fantasizing about him. Andrea could only wonder if he ever felt the same about her.

"No," she paused and then shook her head. "I am sorry. Um, make sure my things are unpacked please." What did she just say? Please? She could feel Olivia's and Thomas' eyes burning into her. She couldn't look at them; not yet. Her eyes were locked onto his. They couldn't pull away from that intoxicating hue.

"Of course, give me a chance to sort out your ever so forbidden underwear drawer." He teased. Thomas nearly died laughing. Andrea's entire face was flushed and heated so much she thought she had a fever. Kurt bowed his head and made a quick exit down the hall before she could say anything.

"It is forbidden for a reason!" She shouted behind him. Andrea wasn't overly worried about it. It wasn't as if she brought any of her sexier things. Her undergarments were simple. Still, the concept of him going through her undies made her stomach turn. She prayed he wouldn't see the ones with the Pisces symbols on them. That, however, was probably unlikely.

"Scared he will find your toys?" Thomas grinned. Andrea turned to look at him. Her face was pale and her eyes widened. He was grinning like an idiot while Olivia was laughing behind her hands. 'You know," there was a paused, "the purple one." Andrea snatched a pillow and smacked him violently in the face.

"Shove it."


End file.
